


Take note, Commander

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/F, Kink, Knife Play, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Shameless porn involving knives, rope, candles and Sybil Ramkin being the beautiful top she is!Lesbian Sybil and Vetinari with nonbinary butch Vimes. There is aftercare, and preexisting consent and lots of talking because I am a sucker for it.---‘Sam Vimes! I’d crush you to death!’‘Oh, but what a way to go,’ Vetinari laughed, nudging Sam’s leg with her foot. Sam smirked, ‘Right? Write that down in your little file -’ They held up their hand as if placing each word in the air above ‘- “Sam Vimes, to die via smothering between Big Wife’s glorious thighs”.’Sybil blushed bright red, smacking her husband’s shoulder. Vetinari grinned, ‘Perfect, then I shall swoop in and marry your merry widow and all shall be as it should-’‘Hang on!’ Sam pulled back, ‘That’s not a part of this!’
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take note, Commander

Vimes took the stairs two at a time, following the echoes of laughter and hushed voices. While the day was still young, it was barely after lunchtime, Sam had delegated the rest of the days tasks to the Captains because they had a date! Pushing open the bedroom door Sam was greeted by Sybil clapping her hands to her chest. 

‘There they are!’ She beamed, cheeks pink. Sam’s heart flipped when they saw her, a dopey grin on their face. Sybil! Sam didn’t think there would ever be a day they weren’t blown away by her. She wore a plush velvet robe, looking like a beautiful marshmallow sitting upon the great expanse of bed. Vetinari sat beside her, coiled like a snake, long legs in black stockings. A simple silk shift (black) was all she wore, short hair slicked back. The women were lounging – there was even a plate of little delicate chocolates.

‘They?’ Havelock raised a brow. 

Sam waved a hand while kicking off their boots, trying to hide a grin, ‘We’re trying something. Just at home, mind you.’ 

‘Capital! Do you like it?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Sam shrugged, trying for nonchalance, but the spring in their step gave them away. 

Sybil leaned forward on her elbows, hands on her cheeks, ‘My husband, you were very nearly late.’ 

‘Sorry, kid,’ Sam stood at the end of the bed, noticing a large black leather bag poorly hidden underneath. They leaned down to pop a kiss to the top of her head. Sybil wrapped an arm around their waist, pulling them down, enveloping Sam in a world of soft wife. Their head hit the pillow with a “plomp”, grinning as Sybil peppered kisses along their jaw. Sam stretched out lazily beneath her, arms around her shoulders, their fingers hooked on her robe collar. 

They stayed like that a moment. Sam hid their face in the crook of her neck, breathing in Sybil’s soft perfume (and the ever present chemical smell). They felt her hand gently rub their side, shifting under their shirt to touch the skin along their waist. It was almost perfect how they fitted together. Vimes held on to Sybil like a life-raft.

‘I could hear you two giggling away from the other side of the house,’ Sam whispered. ‘What have you been up to?’ 

Sybil pulled back, face the picture of innocence, ‘Why must we be up to anything?’

Sam narrowed their eyes playfully as Vetinari yawned, uncoiling herself to lay beside Sam, ‘Always so suspicious, Commander. Can’t two old friends simply enjoy some time together?’ She walked her fingers up Sam’s arm, leaning in to kiss their cheek softly. 

‘They certainly can. Especially once they tell their husband what’s in the bag,’ Sam frowned. It took all their willpower not to give in to Sybil’s warmth and Vetinari’s wandering hands – that had somehow managed to unbutton Sam’s shirt. 

‘That sentence implies that you’re also my husband.’ Vetinari purred, biting her lip. ‘Which is not a terrible thought.’ 

Sybil snorted. She broke into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. ‘If you must know, we’ve been reminiscing,’ She said between giggles, shifting to straddle Vimes. She barely hid her grin as Sam jolted, Havelock’s cold hands running along their scars. Vetinari stopped, and gently moved Sam’s arm out of the way with a click of her tongue.

‘This one’s new,’ Vetinari said with a frown. She sighed, pressing a kiss on the fresh scar – healed but still pink and raised.

‘Oh, that’s right, I forgot to tell you. Make a note of it, will you?’ Sybil said. Sam’s head was swimming with warmth, soft and pink. They felt the absence of cool hands from their torso. Vetinari had crawled away and was leaning over the edge of the bed, rummaging in the bag. She pulled out a black leather notebook and a pencil, opening to where a ribbon marked. 

Sam wriggled out from underneath Sybil, 'Wait are you...you're bloody well writing that down!' Sam lunged for the notebook, but Havelock was too quick. She slithered from their grasp, hiding behind Sybil. 

‘Darling,’ Sybil cooed, placing her hands on Sam’s shoulders. She ran her thumbs along their collarbone, admiring how their shirt fell open, ‘It’s just a diary. We’ve always kept them. You know Havelock likes to make notes about everything.’ 

Sam frowned, ‘Files on like who’s who in the city, not notes about how many bloody scars I have!’ 

Vetinari yawned, snapping the notebook shut, ‘I keep those too. This is more personal discoveries that Sybil and I make.’ She leaned forward on her hands, her plum coloured lips curved into a mean little smile, ‘About you and your...interesting ways.’

‘I do not have interesting ways,’ Sam shifted closer to their wife. Then blinked, another cog slotting into place, ‘What do you mean you’ve always kept notes?’ 

Sybil shrugged, ‘I mean, we write down observations. Usually in our vocations. Havelock had some wonderful insights for my last book. But, we also share observations about who we’ve been-’ Sybil waved a hand as she searched for the right word. 

‘Entangled with?’ Vetinari offered. 

‘Thank you, love. Yes, who we’ve been fucking.’ 

‘Really?’ Sam flushed bright red, their heart beating hard in their chest. They swallowed the lump in their throat, ‘W-why?’ 

‘Because I’m a biologist and bodies fascinate me, and Havelock is an assassin and wants to get into people’s heads. We like to experiment, and you’re our favourite subject,’ Sybil said, her round, cherubic face not giving anything away. Over her shoulder, Sam could see Vetinari flicking through the pages of the book, and smirking. Smirking! Like a cat that’s toying with a mouse! Well, Sam thought, I won’t be toyed with - 

‘Besides,’ Havelock added. ‘We’ve experimented on each other for years. But with you, well, we haven’t really had the chance to get our hands dirty.’ 

Sam swallowed. Oh dear. Sybil nuzzled their cheek, gently guiding their head to rest on her shoulder and she gave Sam’s hair a pat. This mouse had two cats to worry about. This mouse was fucked. Then, the image of these women, their women, “experimenting” on each other derailed Sam’s thoughts entirely. Sam’s mind filled with a haze of thighs and hands and whispered cursing. Of perfectly painted nails being dragged over soft skin...

‘We’ve lost them,’ Sybil laughed, shaking her head. Havelock chuckled, pulling the bag up onto the bed. ‘Well then,’ She said, a little louder than needed. ‘I guess I’ll break out the knives later-’ 

‘What?!’ Sam sat upright. Vetinari held up a slim case, then hugged it to her chest. Vimes shook their head, ‘You’re taking the piss now.’ 

Havelock simply shrugged, getting up off the bed. She stretched her arms above her head, the hem of her shift rising in such a way that if Sam tilted their head like this they may be able to see how far up those stockings went - 

Sybil pushed them over. And straddled them again, hands firm on Sam’s chest, ‘Sam Vimes, don’t think I didn’t see you trying to peep. You dirty old man!’ 

‘That’s rich coming from you!’ Sam laughed. ‘Bloody deviants!’ 

Havelock barked a laugh from the night stand, pouring herself a glass of water. Sybil leaned down, hands now either side of Sam’s head. She kissed them hard, one hand on their jaw, thumb on Sam’s chin as she urged their lips to part. Vimes made a surprised sound, reaching to touch her. Sybil broke the kiss as quickly as she initiated it, leaving Sam breathless and flushed. 

‘Our bag of tricks can hardly be surprising, given what you like to get up to,’ Sybil purred, trailing one finger down their throat. 

‘Well, no, but uh...’ Sam was still dazed, their whole body tingled. ‘But I don’t need specialist equipment to get the job done.’ 

‘Perhaps,’ Havelock nibbling on a little chocolate. ‘But they do make things a tad more-’ 

‘Professional?’ Sam smirked. Sybil smacked their shoulder, but Havelock shrugged. ‘If you like. Sex, like with home repair, it is often best to have the right tools.’ 

Sam sighed, ‘I am married to devils.’ 

‘Is that a complaint?’ Vetinari asked, returning to the bed. Sybil hummed happily, running her hands over Sam’s chest. Her expert hands moved teasingly over their breasts. Sam groaned softly, breath hitching as Sybil pinched their nipples, making their eyes flutter shut. They grinned, ‘No complaints here, sir.’ 

Slowly, Sybil disentangled herself from her husband. She pulled the leather bag over, humming softly. Vimes sat up, discarding their shirt entirely. They ran a hand through their short hair, catching Vetinari’s eye. The Patrician winked, crawling over to them. Together they moved to the head of the bed, Vimes with their back against the headboard. Havelock sat between their legs, settling against their chest. Sam wrapped their arms around her, kissing the spot behind her ear. She relaxed, running her nails lightly over their forearms making Vimes shiver. She was warm, and Sam enjoyed the pressure of her body against them. 

The pair watched Sybil pull items out of the bag. Most of them Sam recognised – shafts of polished wood in various lengths and widths, silk scarves and rope – simple, normal things one would use in the bedroom. Then came the odd loops of thick leather with heavy silver buckles. Sam tightened their arms around Vetinari. 

‘Are you nervous, my love?’ Havelock whispered, turning to nuzzle Sam’s cheek. ‘You need not be. You know nothing will be done you do not wish.’ 

‘I know,’ Sam whispered. ‘I’m assuming these items were apart of your reminiscing?’

‘They are,’ Havelock chuckled. ‘Most people have little kinks, it’s fascinating to explore,’ She took one of Sam’s hands in her own, turning it over to trail her fingertips over their palm. 

‘Like my hands?’ 

‘Yes, and how you have a certain...oral fixation,’ Vetinari brought their palm to her lips, kissing softly. 

Movement on the bed brought their attention back to Sybil. She tossed her robe aside, her low cut chemise see through with the afternoon light. The shadows of her curves captured her partners, their eyes following the movement of her large body as she came to kneel in front of Sam and Havelock, two of the leather loops in hand. 

‘I want to play a game,’ She said brightly. She undid the large buckle on one of the loops. Sam was able to get a better look at it now and they bit their lip in anticipation. It was like a belt with a smaller belt attached. Havelock gave a breathy laugh, wriggling out of a small pair of shorts she had been wearing under the shift. Vimes watched wide eyed as Sybil lifted one of Vetinari’s unresisting legs, tightening the larger belt over her thigh. 

‘Sam,’ Sybil held up the other belt loop combo. ‘Do her other side, will you?’ 

Sam did as they were told. Havelock slouched a little against them, lifting her leg for easy reach. With ever so slightly shaking hands, Sam wrapped the belt around her thigh where the top band of her stockings sat, threading the leather through the buckle. 

‘Tighter,’ Havelock whispered encouragingly in their ear, nipping at Sam’s earlobe. Sam looked over to see Sybil gently restraining Vetinari’s wrist in the smaller belt, securing it to the side of her thigh. Sam did the same on her other side, then looked to their wife. 

Sybil grabbed some pillows to prop herself up on as she lay on her side, head resting on her hand. She smoothed the chemise fabric over her hip, ‘So, Havelock knows the rules of this game, which are simply this: she cannot surpass her peak without my say. We haven’t played this for such a long time, and I want to see if your resolve has stuck.’ 

Havelock chuckled softly, wriggling a little against Sam, ‘We shall see.’ 

‘Darling husband,’ Sybil smirked at Vimes, cocking her head to one side. ‘Your part of the game is to touch her how I tell you to. We’ve never played this with a third, and I am so looking forward to watching.’ 

Heat bloomed in Sam’s abdomen, their belly tightening. They could feel Vetinari’s breathing, slow, calm. Measured. Already preparing herself. Vimes felt compelled to kiss her shoulder, letting their teeth graze lightly. If it was reassurance or a warning, they didn’t know, but the little gasp from the Patrician made their resolve solidify. They were going to make her scream. 

‘Open her legs,’Sybil instructed. Sam shifted, reaching down. With firm hands they moved her so her legs hooked over Sam’s own slightly bent knees. On instinct Vetinari pulled against the restraints, making a small sound at the back of her throat. 

Sam threaded their arms under the Patrician’s, pulling the neckline of her shift down. The thin straps fell off her shoulders, allowing the slippery fabric to bunch at her hips. Sam let their hands wander that soft, pale skin. Between thumb and forefinger they teased her pink nipples, starting light then getting rougher, crueller, drawing little gasps of pain and pleasure from her. She arched her back against Sam, eyes shut. 

Vimes looked over to their wife, and grinned. Sybil was entranced, cheeks pink. They purposefully drew another gasp from Vetinari, and watched as Sybil giggled happily. She looked up at her husband and smiled, wrinkling her nose sweetly as she bit her bottom lip. 

‘Lift her shift up, love, I want your fingers in her cunt.’

Sam, as always, did as Sybil ordered. They pulled up the silk slip, leaving their lover exposed. They ran their fingers through the curls of black hair, slipping into her slick heat. They took their time, each touch slow and light – filling her with two fingers, feeling her tighten and quiver before drawing their hand away. Vetinari growled in the back of her throat, head falling back. She angrily bit the underside of Sam’s jaw, only to gasp and press her face against their neck when their unforgiving fingers returned to their teasing. 

Sam played her well, bringing her pleasure dangerously close to her limit before taking their hand away, leaving Vetinari cursing and straining against her bonds. After a while, Sybil made a small signal and Sam took their hand away completely, letting it rest on Vetinari’s thigh. Slowly, the Patrician’s breathing eased, and she muttered curses. Sam could feel the heat radiating off of her, the impatiences and frustration. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair falling across her eyes. Sam ran their tongue along the side of her neck, making the poor woman quiver. She was losing control and it tasted so sweet. 

Lady Ramkin opened the slim case from earlier, the metal latches flicking with a satisfying click. Sam felt Havelock shift, the woman sucking in a small breath. 

‘Bringing back all the old games, I see,’ Havelock laughed softly, biting her lip. ‘What a treat.’

Sybil grinned, then picked up a silk scarf, handing it to Sam, ‘Darling, can you cover her eyes please?’ 

Once the scarf was tied, Sybil motioned for Sam to change their grip. At her instructions they put on arm across Havelock’s shoulders, leaving their hand where it rest on the woman’s thigh. Vetinari was shaking, and chuckling softly while Sybil moved in. 

She brought with her a pillow to sit on, and the slim case. Sam strained to see what was in it – ‘Oh, shit!’ 

The women burst out laughing. Sybil snorted, collapsing onto the bed. Havelock turned, finding their jaw to kiss, ‘Surprised, Commander?’ 

Sam flushed bright red, and floundered, ‘I thought you were taking the piss!’  
Sybil held up a small, curved silver knife. It glinted evilly in the afternoon sun, ‘Why would you think that?’ She winked at her husband, ‘This is a little something Havelock brought back with her from Uberwald.’ 

‘And who did you pick up this “little something” from?’ Sam asked, nudging Vetinari with a wry laugh. 

‘A vampire who had not yet founded the league of Temperance,’ Havelock purred, a happy little chuckle rolling through her chest.

‘You dirty bastard.’ 

Sybil tutted, ‘Everyone is allowed their quirks.’ 

Sam laughed, nuzzling into Vetinari’s shoulder. They watched in wide eyed fascination as Sybil lightly drew the curved tip of the blade down Vetinari’s sternum. She shivered, a light red line rising on her pale skin. With her free hand, Sybil gave the inside of the Patrician’s thigh a loving squeeze. She carefully released Havelock’s wrist from the bind, pressing a kiss to her pulse point. She caught Sam’s eye and nodded, cocking a brow. That was all the instruction Vimes needed. 

With one strong hand gripping her throat, the other cupping Vetinari between her legs, Vimes went back to work. Havelock tried to grind her hips, straining against her binds. She attempted to pull her arm free from Sybil, but the woman had her in a vice grip. The blade was drawn down the inside of Vetinari’s wrist, leaving another line of red on her skin. Havelock gasped, writhing. 

Vimes squeezed her throat, feeling the vibration through their hand as the Patrician groaned. She whined, sucking in sharp breaths. Sam delighted in the feel of her quivering against them, her heat against their fingers. Her gasps and moans grew closer, her body tensing. 

‘Havelock,’ Sybil cooed, ‘Did I say you could give in?’ 

Sam slowed their fingers, keeping the pressure light – just enough to keep Vetinari craving. ‘She asked you a question,’ Sam growled by her ear, giving her throat another squeeze. Havelock groaned softly, biting her lip and sucking in a deep breath. Fighting desperately. 

‘Sorry, Sybil. No, you didn’t,’ She rasped. 

‘Good girl,’ Sybil wrinkled her nose sweetly at Sam, holding Havelock’s hand. She ran her thumb over her palm, ‘Your skin is so soft.’ She brought Vetinari’s palm to her lips, kissing her softly. She nipped and kissed up her arm, reaching over to gently push Havelock’s hair back. Sybil traced her fingertips along the edge of the blindfold, then carefully dragged the blade across Vetinari’s cheek. Havelock hissed through her teeth, tensed. Vimes felt her throat move under their hand as she swallowed. 

Sybil leaned in and kissed Sam’s hand on Havelock’s throat, ‘You’re beautiful like this, Havelock. Your cheeks are so pink.’ She sat back, securing the Patrician’s wrist against her thigh once more. Her hand now free, Sybil cupped Vetinari’s chest, cruelly pinching and rolling her nipples. Sam smirked. It was like watching a masterclass. Sybil’s deft fingers drew even more gasps and frustrated snarls from the woman, her chest heaving under her hands. And just as she had worked Havelock up, Sybil pressed the cold flat of the blade to her tender skin. Vetinari froze. Her hands balled into fists and she made the smallest of sounds. 

‘What was that, darling?’ Sybil asked. ‘Did you say something?’ 

Havelock tried to shake her head, but Sam held her in place. They could feel the sweat beading under their grip, her heart pounding in her chest. They had never seen her so uncontrolled. Sam’s fingers once again added just enough pressure to her to make the poor woman quiver, a sharp moan escaping her. 

‘Sam!’ Havelock groaned, pulling on the leather restraints. ‘Sybil! Please...’ 

Sybil titled her head, lips parted in surprise. She captured Vetinari in a soft kiss, biting her lower lip. She barely pulled back before whispering, ‘Sam...Fuck her.’ 

They started hard yet slow, then built up rhythm using two fingers to fill her and their thumb and palm heel to tease her sensitive skin. She started to quake, hips rolling, her gasps getting more and more vocal. Sam clamped their hand over her mouth, stifling her cries while Sybil quickly released Havelock’s wrists from the binds. 

Vetinari’s nails dug into Sam’s forearm and clawed at their hair, pulling hard. Cursing under their breath, Sam felt every shake and jolt of her body as she rode out her pleasure. She grew weak, holding to Sam’s wrist, her sweet, muffled whimpers against their palm. 

Vimes took their hands away, and bundled the woman into their arms. She turned in their embrace, arms flung around their shoulders, face buried in the crook of their neck. Together they slumped down onto the pillows, Vetinari’s body curled against Vimes. Sybil lay beside her, untying the blindfold and gently massaging her back. 

‘Hey,’ Sam whispered, stroking her hair. ‘You alright?’ 

Vetinari nodded, her breathing still shaky. Sam frowned, kissing her head and nuzzling her hair. Sybil pressed loving kisses along the back of her shoulders, drawing little patterns on her skin with her fingertip, ‘Oh love, do you need some water?’ 

‘Yes,’ Havelock’s voice was small, and Sam felt their stomach flip. Panic started to rise, and they pulled back to gently cup Vetinari’s cheek, ‘Are you sure you’re alright?’

Vetinari opened her eyes, and nodded weakly, ‘I am. That was...a lot. I just need a moment.’ Sam stroked her hair, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks. They whispered soft confessions of love between each kiss, relentless until Havelock started giggling and swatting at them. Sam grinned and winked. 

Carefully Sam helped Havelock sit up. While she drank her water Vimes dutifully straightened out her slip, fixing the straps back onto her shoulders, and smoothing the silk. They nodded to Sybil, motioning for the throw at the end of the bed. Sybil chuckled, handing it over and helped Sam wrap it around their lover. 

‘I don’t need to be coddled,’ Havelock laughed. ‘I simply had a more intense reaction than expected.’ 

‘You did indeed!’ Sybil said, rubbing Havelock’s leg. ‘You never begged before,’ She laughed. 

‘No, my heart, but you didn’t have a knife then, or a relentless husband,’ Havelock chuckled, blushing bright red and covering her face with her hands. 

Sam also blushed, resting their chin on her shoulder. Sybil crawled over to them and cupped their cheek, ‘You did very well.’ 

‘It’s nice to see you can actually follow orders, Commander, or is it only when I give them that you fail to comply?’ Vetinari asked with a smirk, nibbling a piece of chocolate. 

‘Don’t get smart with me, sir, or I’ll tie you up and fuck you again.’ 

Havelock snorted, ‘Gods above, do not! I wouldn’t survive.’ 

‘It was certainly fun to watch, though,’ Sybil said. ‘I think we’ll have to do that again at some point, maybe switch up the roles?’ She gave Sam a questioning look, but they shook their head. 

‘Wife, you can tie me up and fuck me twenty ways ‘til Sunday, but not with those blades around,’ They said. ‘I love you, and trust you, but I can’t be having with blades near my sensitive areas.’ 

Sybil nodded, ‘I understand, Sam.’ She kissed them softly, ‘I’m sure Havelock and I can come up with something else just for you.’

‘I am intrigued by this “twenty ways until Sunday” prospect,’ Havelock said. ‘What does that entail?’

Sam pondered for a moment, then grinned a lecherous grin, ‘Well, hopefully Sybil riding my face.’ They snorted with laughter as Sybil blushed. 

‘Sam Vimes! I’d crush you to death!’ 

‘Oh, but what a way to go,’ Vetinari laughed, nudging Sam’s leg with her foot. Sam smirked, ‘Right? Write that down in your little file -’ They held up their hand as if placing each word in the air above ‘- “Sam Vimes, to die via smothering between Big Wife’s glorious thighs”.’

Sybil blushed bright red, smacking her husband’s shoulder. Vetinari grinned, ‘Perfect, then I shall swoop in and marry your merry widow and all shall be as it should-’ 

‘Hang on!’ Sam pulled back, ‘That’s not a part of this!’ 

‘It is for me.’ 

‘Havelock!’ Sybil laughed, shaking her head. ‘You can’t say things like that!’ 

‘Why? Maybe this was my plan all along,’ She leaned towards Sybil. ‘I can play the long game.’ 

Sybil leaned forward as well, until they were eye to eye, ‘Girl, you had your chance.’ 

Vimes watched the women, who eyed each other for a split second too long before Sybil snorted with laughter pulling back, ‘You little weasel, you’re doing this on purpose!’ 

‘Oh, you caught me,’ Vetinari drawled, wrinkling her nose and laughing. She yelped when Vimes pinched her thigh. 

‘Excuse me, Commander, what was that for?’ 

‘It felt like it needed doing,’ Sam said with a shrug. ‘You’re being cheeky.’ 

Sybil rolled her eyes, crawled back over to the leather bag. ‘Sam,’ She beckoned them over. ‘Come here. I think it’s your turn now.’


End file.
